Wakkusu no Ie
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/"Aarrgghh!"/"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?"/"Dengan matinya kalian berdua maka koleksiku akan bertambah..khu..khu..khu"/"Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau sangat cantik malam itu, apalagi jika sedang tertidur."/"Kyaaaaa "/Read an Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo^^ apa kabar semuanya? Saya kembali mem-publish sebuah fic. Yang Main Chara di fic nie adalah chara kesayangan Saya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film pembunuhan dan horor sekaligus yg berjudul 'House of Wax'. Dan judul itu Saya terjemahkan ke dalam bhs Jepang yaitu 'Wakkusu no Ie'. Mungkin ada beberrpa readers yg sudh menonton film trsbut. Dan jika ada kesamaan harap di mklumi. Di fic nie akn Saya kembngkn jln crt aslinya dan mudh2an bisa buat readers penasaran. Q hrap semuanya dpt terhanyut dlm mmbca fic nie.**

**Ok.. langsung saja. Enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Crime/Mysteri**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Incest, Bloody Scene, Chara Death**

**Main Chara : **

**Sakura. S **

**Gaara. S **

**And the other too**

**Chapter 1 **

**##Wakkusu no Ie##**

Dark Mirror, adalah sebuah nama kota kecil dan juga terpencil, jauh beribu-ribu mil dari jalan raya. Jalur untuk mendekati kota kecil itu sangatlah sulit, bahkan tak terdaftar dalam peta maupun terlacak dalam GPS. Penduduk di sana terbilang tidak padat, hanya sedikit kepala keluarga dan atap rumah di kota kecil tersebut yang terhuni. Tetapi sarana dan prasarana di dalam kota itu cukup untuk menghidupi penduduk di dalamnya. Hanya ada satu buah minimarket, bengkel, telefon umum, dan sebuah gereja yang megah dan besar. Sudah ada listrik di dalam kota itu yang menerangi setiap atap rumah penduduk di sana. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju ke kota itu adalah dengan menyebrangi sebuah jembatan kecil.

Dan kota yang bernama 'Dark Mirror' itu sangatlah tentram dulu. Ya, dulu sebelum ada sebuah keluarga yang pindah ke dalam kota kecil itu. Sebuah keluarga dengan marga Uchiha. Lambang kipas yang berada di atas pintu rumah mereka adalah sebagai lambang keluarganya.

Pada awalnya keluarga Uchiha tersebut di senangi. Sering bersosialisai dan bercengkrama dengan para penduduk asal kota tersebut. Mereka dikenal sebagai keluarga yang taat agama, ramah, baik, santun dalam bertingkah juga berbicara. Semua para penduduk di sana bahkan membantu membuat sebuah museum lilin atas ide dari kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Guna membangun agar kota tersebut banyak di kunjungi oleh para wisatawan asing. Salah satu cara yang di tempuh adalah dengan memasang papan reklame di sepanjang jalan menuju kota kecil tersebut.

Tetapi pada suatu hari entah karena alasan apa mereka menarik diri dan tidak bersosialisasi kembali dengan penduduk asal kota itu. Menyendiri dan terus anti sosial membuat para penduduk mulai membenci keluarga tersebut. Di tambah karena mereka harus terbangun di tengah malam karena tak tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan atau sebuah perdebatan yang membuat seisi rumah mereka gaduh.

Penduduk mengetahui pada suatu hari jika keluarga Uchiha tersebut mempunyai dua orang anak kembar laki-laki. Pada saat mereka datang ke kota itu mereka tak tahu perihal kehadiran kedua anak mereka. Keluarga Uchiha tersebut seakan-akan menutupi sesuatu mengenai keadaan kedua anak mereka. Fugaku Uchiha selaku kepala keluarga mereka adalah seorang pengrajin lilin yang penghasilannya tidaklah banyak.

Maka dari itu istri dari Fugaku itu sering mengamuk dan bertengkar dengan suaminya perihal penghasilannya. Namun, satunya-satunya alasan penyebab mereka saat ini bertengkar adalah karena keadaan salah satu anak bungsu mereka yang seperti mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Mereka sadar akan hal itu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Mereka terus mengurung anak mereka yang 'sakit' itu dan mengikatnya di sebuah kursi besi jika sudah mengamuk. Teriakan-teriakan yang keluar dari mulut anak bungsu itulah yang membuat warga juga ikut sangat terganggu.

Para penduduk sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan keadaan keluarga Uchiha itu walaupun sangatlah sulit. Seperti sarapan pagi ini, seharusnya menjadi sarapan yang 'hangat' dan 'menyenangkan' bagi keluarga yang baik-baik saja. Namun, terbalik dengan suasana sarapan pagi keluarga Uchiha yang 'dingin' dan 'mencekam'.

Karena pagi-pagi begini anak bungsu mereka kembali mengamuk yang membuat sang Ayah harus mengikatnya di kursi besi kembali.

"Aaarrrgghh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" teriak anak itu ketika sang Ayah mulai mendudukan dirinya di kursi besi itu.

Anak bermata onyx itu terus meronta minta di bebaskan dan mengigit kasar tangan Ayahnya sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Arrgghh! Anak sialan," ucap Fugaku dan 'plak' dia menampar pipi anaknya sendiri sampai berdarah juga.

Dengan cepat Fugaku mengikat pergelangan kedua tangan anak itu yang sudah terlalu banyak luka karena ikatan itu sendiri, hal itu menandakan berapa seringnya anak itu diikat.

Tetapi kaki anak itu yang tidak bisa diam membuat Fugaku kewalahan dan terjungkal ke belakang. "Mikoto… bantu aku mengikatnya!"

"Iya.." jawab Mikoto dengan ekspresi dingin. Seharusnya seorang Ibu yang melihat anaknya di perlakukan seperti itu akan melarang sang Ayah untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan sekasar itu pada anaknya sendiri. Tetapi berbeda dengan pandangan Mikoto kepada anak bungsunya itu. Pandangan yang dingin, menusuk, acuh dan benci.

Mikoto dengan cepat mengingat sebelah kaki anaknya sendiri sedangkan Fugaku yang sebelahnya lagi. Sekarang anak itu sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, kedua kaki dan tangannya sudah diikat kencang. Namun, teriakan untuk di lepaskan tetap terdengar dari mulut anak itu sendiri. Beberapa kali anak itu dengan tenaganya berusaha melepaskan ikatannya namun malah kebalikannya. Tangannya mulai lecet dan berdarah, hal sama pun terjadi pada kedua kakinya. "Lepaskan! Aaaarrgggghh!"

Berbeda dengan keadaan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih dewasa dari anak yang diikat di kursi tadi. Kedua mata onyx-nya nampak ceria berbinar-binar melihat makanan sereal yang menjadi sarapannya. Dengan tenang dia menambahkan susu putih kedalam mangkuk serealnya.

Mikoto yang melihatnya tersenyum dingin dan mengusap pelan kepala anak itu. "Kau anak baik. Makanlah yang banyak!" ucap Mikoto dan menuangkan lebih banyak sereal ke dalam mangkuknya.

Dengan cepat tangan mungil itu menyendok penuh makanan dihadapannya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tak menghiraukan sama sekali teriakan adiknya sendiri yang kesakitan. Sepertinya yang mengalami gangguan jiwa bukan hanya anak bungsu mereka saja. Tetapi anak sulung mereka yang tidak lain adalah saudara kembar anak yang di ikat di kursi itu juga mengalami gangguan mental. Karena mana ada seorang kakak yang membiarkan adiknya sendiri di ikat dihadapannya dan dirinya malah berwajah senang, seakan tanpa beban menyantap sarapannya.

Sedangkan Mikoto juga memakan makanan sarapannya dengan tenang di dalam dapur kecil itu. Berbeda dengan Fugaku yang tengah membuat cairan lilin yang panas di atas tungku.

Tetapi ada sebuah kejadian pada suatu hari di dalam keluarga itu yang mengerikan. Tidak. Bukan hanya terjadi di dalam keluarga itu saja. Melainkan kejadian buruk dan mengenaskan yang terjadi dengan kota kecil itu.

**##Wakkusu no Ie##**

**10 tahun kemudian**

"Kapan konser band itu di mulai?" tanya seorang wanita bermata emerald pada sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir. Sosok seorang pria bermata jade yang duduk di jok belakang itu menyipit melihat wanita bermata emerald itu.

"Masih lama, sayang. Satu malam lagi." Jawab pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu dan tersenyum senang pada kekasih hatinya itu. Dia mengusap-usap rambut merah muda wanita itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Perhatikan jalan dan cara menyetirmu jika tidak mau kita kecelakaan dan mati konyol," ucap pemuda bermata jade itu sarkastik dan dingin.

"Gaara.. bisakah kau tidak berkata itu kepada Naruto?" tanya wanita berambut merah muda itu mulai sebal.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa," jawab Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Garra seharusnya kau lebih…"

"Sstt.. sudahlah, Sakura! Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya dari mulut Gaara," ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura dan menenangkannya.

"Ya, sudah." Jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"Sudah terbiasa, eh? Bagus jika begitu," komentar Gaara kembali sarkastik.

Sakura baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara pedas dan membalikan badannya menghadap Gaara tapi dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku, Gaara?" tanya Naruto dan tersenyum miris.

"Selamanya tidak akan pernah. Dasar bodoh!" ucap Gaara pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto menghela nafas berat dan frustasi karena sikap tak bersahabat Gaara.

Tin.. tin..

Dua kali bunyi klakson itu membuat ketiganya menoleh pada satu mobil lagi yang berada di samping kanan mereka. Di dalamnya juga sama terdapat tiga anak manusia. Seorang wanita berambut blonde yang di sampingnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang menyetir berambut hitam. Sedangkan di kursi belakang ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tatoo kedua taring berwarna merah di pipinya, dia menggenggam sebuah handicam di tangannya yang siap merekam apa saja.

"Hei… ada kabar buruk teman," ucap pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Dia berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan jika tak mau menabrak sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dan menyamakan kecepatan laju mobilnya dengan mobil yang di bawa oleh Shikamaru.

"Jalan untuk menuju tempat konser itu di blokade oleh polisi selama semalam," seorang wanita berambut blonde itu yang menjawabnya. Di wajahnya tersirat rasa jengkel teramat sangat karena mendengar kabar itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura yang ikut ambil percakapan diantara mereka.

"Karin dan Suigetsu… mereka sudah sampai di tempat konser itu," ucap Kiba.

"Dan mereka bilang jalan menuju ke sana di blokade karena untuk menjaga keamanan," ucap Shikamaru dan sedikit menguap.

"Kita hanya tinggal putar balik dan mencari jalan yang lain menuju tempat konser itu bukan?" ucap Sakura simpel.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Sakura." Naruto menjawabnya setengah geli karena pikiran simpel kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena jika kita putar balik maka kita tidak akan pernah melihat konser itu," jawab Naruto.

"Dengan kata lain kita hanya akan membuang waktu saja jika kita memutar jalan," ucap Gaara.

"Kita akan berkemah," ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa? Kita bahkan tak tahu di mana tempat yang bisa di jadikan tempat berkemah," ucap Sakura.

"Ada… di sana!" Naruto mengedikan kepalanya ke kanan ke sebuah lapang luas dengan rumput hijau yang tebal, yang semuanya di kelilingi oleh pepohonan yang lebat.

"Shikamaru.." panggil Naruto.

"Baiklah. Aku ada di belakangmu," ucap Shikamaru dan menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Membiarkan mobil Naruto terlebih dahulu maju menuju tempat yang bisa di jadikan tempat berkemah itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu jika di sini ada tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran.

"Dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil aku pernah kemari dan berkemah dengan kakekku di tempat yang aku sebutkan tadi."

Sedangkan Sakura hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil setelah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"Ok.. kita sudah sampai," ucap Naruto dan membelokan mobilnya ke kanan. Memarkirkan mobilnya setelahnya di ikuti oleh mobil Shikamaru dari belakang.

Naruto dan Sakura turun berbarengan baru setelahnya Gaara yang keluar dari mobil itu dengan malas.

"Hm.. berkemah di tempat seperti ini tidak buruk juga," komentar Ino dan memandang sekeliling lapangan dengan lautan hijau itu lewat kaca mobil.

Ino segera turun dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan turunnya Kiba untuk membantu Shikamaru mengeluarkan peralatan kemah seperti tenda, kantung tidur dan lainnya yang selalu ada di dalam. Kenapa selalu ada? Karena Shikamaru dan juga Kiba beserta Naruto sering sekali mengadakan acara kemah di alam terbuka. Jadi, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Dan mulailah semuanya membangun sebuah tenda dan terkecuali Sakura dan Ino yang memang hanya membantu sedikit. Sedangkan Gaara bertugas mencari ranting atau kayu yang bisa di jadikan penghangat mereka pada saat malam nanti dengan membuat api unggun.

.

.

Udara mulai terasa dingin dan menusuk kulit, karena matahari sudah turun dari tempat terhormatnya yang kini di gantikan oleh sang bulan. Benda bulat yang memancarkan cahaya di malam hari itu terlihat indah dengan bentuknya yang setengah, bulan sabit. Beribu-ribu bintang yang berada di sekelilingnya menjadi pendamping sang bulan agar tidak sendiri menerangi gelapnya bumi.

Dan dengan udara yang dingin itu membuat ke enam anak manusia itu duduk melingkar di depan sebuah api unggun. Oh, salah. Bukan berenam, tetapi berlima karena sosok Gaara nampak duduk di sebuah kursi lipat panjang di dekat tenda yang lumayan jauh dengan api unggun. Mengawasi sosok seorang wanita berambut merah muda pendek yang tengah tersenyum dan bercanda dengan kekasihnya.

"Hihihi… hentikan, Naruto! Rasanya geli sekali," ucap Sakura karena dari tadi kedua tangan berkulit coklat milik kekasihnya itu menggelitik pinggangnya. Sakura memegang kedua tangan Naruto supaya berhenti.

Dan keduanya berhenti saling lempar tawaan saat menyadari kedua mata jade milik Gaara terus menerus melihat pada mereka. Naruto sedikit menjauh pada Sakura dan kini keduanya merasa canggung juga sebal.

"Hei… semuanya lihat kemari!" ucap Kiba dan tersenyum mendekati anak manusia yang berkumpul di depan api unggun, setelah sebelumnya dia bergumal di dalam tenda untuk mencari sebuah benda yang kini berada di tangan kananannya. Sebuah alat perekam yang harganya pasti tidak main-main.

"Kami semua sekarang tengah berkemah di sebuah tempat yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali," ucap Kiba dan mengarahkan handicam miliknya ke dirinya sendiri dan setelah itu mengubah sudut pandangnya pada keadaan sekitar yang di tumbuhi pohon lebat yang menjulang tinggi.

"Say Hello…" ucap Kiba lagi dan mengarahkan handicamnya pada Ino dan juga Shikamaru yang ingin hendak berciuman. Dengan gusar Ino mengusir Kiba dan handicamnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang mendorong handicam itu yang sekarang menyorot wajah Sakura.

Sakura belum sadar sama sekali jika handicam itu tengah menyorot dirinya. Dia sibuk tersenyum dan sebelah tangannya menyelipkan sejumput anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga karena sedikit menutupi pandangan matanya.

Kiba terpaku dan diam membisu memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang terekam di dalam handicamnya. Dan kini dia men-zoom ukuran layar video itu dan mengarakannya lebih dekat pada wajah Sakura. Wajah Sakura yang berbentuk oval, kedua bulu matanya yang lentik, dua buah bola mata sewarna dengan batu zamrud, hidung yang mancung dan bibir berwarna merah muda yang mungil, di dukung dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih pualam. Hampir tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Sungguh hasil pahatan yang sempurna.

Tak dapat di cegah Kiba tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura. Dan juga tak dapat di pungkiri jika pemuda bertatto di pipi itu menaruh hati pada wanita berambut cherry itu. Dulu, sewaktu SMA dia dan Naruto bersaing untuk memperebutkan Sakura dan siapa yang menang memiliki hatinya sekarang ini bisa kalian tahu sendiri.

"Ehm.." Naruto berdehem kencang dan memandang sinis Kiba sekilas sebelum pandangannya beralih pada sosok Gaara. Setelahnya dia beranjak berdiri dari duduknya di samping Sakura dan berjalan menuju tendanya.

Sakura yang melihat kepergian kekasihnya menautkan kedua alisnya. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya nampak sedikit kaget dengan Kiba yang berdiri di hadapannya, dan sebuah handicam mengarah pada dirinya. Dan dirinya bisa menebak kenapa kekasihnya sedikit sewot dan ngambek sekarang. Ternyata dia cemburu pada Kiba.

"Kiba… hentikan itu!" ucap Sakura dan berdiri, berjalan menghampiri sosok Kiba.

Kiba yang melihat sosok Sakura yang menghampirinya langsung buru-buru menutup layar handicamnya. Dan sebuah tangan mungil dan putih menjulur kearah handicam miliknya, merebutnya dengan paksa.

Sedangkan Kiba hanya diam membiarkan Sakura mengambil handicamnya dan membuka kembali layarnya. Sekarang gantian, Sakura menyorotkan handicamnya pada wajah Kiba. Dengan cepat Kiba membuka topi merah yang di pakainya dan langsung memakaikannya pada kepala Sakura, bermaksud untuk menutupi kedua matanya.

"Hei… apa ini?" ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut karena kepalanya di pasangi oleh sebuah benda.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil handicam ini," ucap Kiba tak mau kalah dan merebut kembali handicam miliknya dari tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak terima langsung membetulkan letak topinya menjadi miring, membuatnya wajanya nampak imut. Dan sesi kejar-kejaran antara Kiba dan Sakura pun di mulai.

Dan semua yang ada di sana menonton pertunjukan itu. Menambah riuhnya suasana di sana. Namun, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus menerpa mereka semua. Menggoyangkan semua pohon yang ada di sana. Sebuah hembusan angin yang juga mengantarkan bau tak sedap. Bau menyengat dan busuk seperti bau bangkai binatang. Semuanya terdiam saling pandang dan menutup indera penciuman mereka.

"Bau apa ini?" ucap Ino yang hampir saja muntah. Dia sudah memegang perutnya tanda mual.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara mesin berjalan sebuah mobil yang mendekat kearah mereka. Dan benar saja, dari arah depan datang sebuah mobil tua yang misterius. Kedua lampu mobil bagian depannya menyala dan dengan sukses menyorot mereka semua. Membuat mata semuanya menjadi silau dan terganggu karenanya.

"Hei… bisa kah kau matikan lampunya?" ucap Shikamaru kesal.

".." Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik mobil.

"Hei… Naruto.. mungkin tanah lapang ini milik orang itu, dan dia marah pada kita karena masuk tanpa izin." Komentar Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng tanda tidak menyetujui komentar Sakura. Karena sewaktu Naruto masuk ke dalam kawasan lapangan luas itu tidak terdapat sebuah papan, atau plang yang betuliskan 'tanah pribadi'.

"Cepat turun!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Orang yang punya mobil itu sama sekali tak merespon perkataan Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya mematikan kedua lampu depan mobilnya.

Sosok di dalam mobil itu yang entah perempuan atau laki-laki menyenderkan sebelah tangannya pada sisi kaca mobil sampingnya, membuat sikutnya menonjol keluar. Seperti menantang semua orang di sana.

"Brengsek! Matikan lampunya, idiot!" ucap Gaara kasar dan tak tanggung-tanggung. Kini dia sudah berdiri dengan di tangannya ada sebuah botol cola-cola yang sudah hampir habis.

Sakura mendekati Gaara dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan menarik lengan kanannya agar menjauh dari mobil itu, karena posisinya lumayan dekat dengan mobil itu. Kedua mata jade milik Gaara tersorot sempurna oleh sinar lampu mobil itu.

"…" Tetap tak ada respon dari sang pemilik mobil aneh itu.

Shuutt! Praangg!

Diawali dengan suara angin yang terbelah karena sebuah benda, dan bunyi nyaring oleh sebuah benda itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut. Kecuali sang pemilik mobil dan pelakunya tentunya.

Karena pemuda berambut merah dan bertatoo kanji di dahinya itu melempar botol cola-cola minumannya sendiri pada salah satu lampu. Sehingga kaca lampu itu pecah dan lampunya mati.

"Sekarang lampunya sudah mati," ucap Gaara dan hendak mengambil satu botol lagi berniat akan melempar lampu yang satunya lagi yang masih menyala.

Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena Sakura menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat dan melotot padanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja mobil itu mundur dan meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa mereka tahu siapa orang misterius yang berada di dalamnya. Orang misterius itu pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

"Sekarang sudah pergi," ucap Gaara dan melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Dia berjalan kembali menuju kursi lipat panjangnya dan berbaring. Menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kita semua sekarang tidur," ucap Shikamaru dan mematikan api unggunnya.

Dan semuanya masing-masing memasuki tenda. Ino dan Sakura satu tenda, sudah jelas. Dan Kiba, Naruto juga Shikamaru dalam satu tenda. Sedangkan Gaara lebih memilih tidur di luar tenda, sambil berjaga-jaga juga.

**##House of Wax##**

Sosok berjubah hitam itu yang dapat di ketahui dari postur tubuhnya adalah seorang laki-laki berjalan pelan mendekati sebuah tenda. Sebuah tenda yang di dalamnya di tiduri oleh dua orang wanita berambut blonde panjang dan wanita berambut merah muda pendek. Di sebelah tangannya tergenggam sebuah handicam yang sudah tak asing lagi, sebuah handicam milik Kiba. Yang entah bagaimana bisa sosok berjubah hitam itu mengambilnya dari sang pemilik.

Sosok itu mulai menyalakan video handicamnya dan mengarahkannya ke dalam tenda lewat celah di masing-masing tenda itu. Celah yang berbentuk segi empat dengan sebuah plastik transfaran sebagai sekatnya, sehingga apa yang ada di dalam dapat terlihat jelas. Dan itu memudahkan sosok itu merekam wajah seorang wanita. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda yang kini sedang terlelap.

Sosok itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menakutkan di tengah malam. "_Utsukushii.._" sosok itu bergumam dengan bahasa asing sambil memandang lekat wajah Sakura yang terekam di dalam handicamnya.

Kretak!

Sosok itu menginjak sebuah ranting kering sehingga menyebabkan sebuah suara kecil di gelapnya malam. Dan karena sosok itu mulai melihat Sakura yang bergerak-gerak seperti akan bangun segera menjauh dari tenda itu.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda itu nampak membenarkan posisi tidurnya berkali-kali. Dari terlentang, miring, tertelungkup tak ada yang membuatnya nyaman. Walaupun rumput yang di alasi dengan selimut tebal itu dan dia tidur di dalam kantung tidur sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Berbeda dengan cara tidur Ino yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan pulas. Lain beda dengan Sakura karena pasalnya dia tak terbiasa berkemah yang tidak seperti Ino yang sering ikut kekasihnya berkemah di alam terbuka.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dan tepat pada saat itu ada bayangan seperti sosok orang yang lewat di belakang tenda mereka berdua. Seketika Sakura merinding takut dan refleks menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri.

"Siapa?" ucap Sakura dan merapat pada sosok Ino yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Sakura mencoba membangunkan Ino dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Namun, tak ada respon sama sekali dari Ino. Sepertinya wanita berambut blonde ini benar-benar sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah, menyebabkan dirinya enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya barang sebentar.

Sakura menyerah berusaha membangunkan Ino. Dengan sedikit keberanian dia mulai menurunkan resleting tendanya dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Selang beberapa detik kemudian dia sepenuhnya keluar dari dalam tenda.

Seketika hawa dingin yang menusuk menerpa tubuhnya. Sakura merapatkan sweeter berwarna merah maroonnya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Sedangkan bawahannya yang hanya memakai hot pants berwarna hitam tidak di tutupinya. Dan kakinya yang telanjang merasakan dingin yang luar biasa ketika menyentuh permukaan rerumputan tebal itu.

Kretak!

Suara ranting diinjak itu itu kembali terdengar dan Sakura membalikan badannya meihat arah pepohonan yang menuju ke hutan. Daun dari pohon itu menari-nari karena hembusan angin kecil.

Kretak!

Kembali terdengar, dan Sakura yakin suara itu datangnya dari bagian samping mobil kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan kaki gemetar karena menahan dingin dan juga takut akhirnya Sakura berjalan mendekati asal suara itu. Ditambah dia merasa jika dirinya sedang di awasi oleh sesuatu entah apa itu.

Tinggal lima langkah lagi maka Sakura akan sampai pada bagian samping mobil itu. Dan pada saat dia menengok untuk melihat bagian samping itu tak ada siapapun. Padahal sudah jelas jika Sakura merasakan kehadiran seseorang di bagian samping mobil itu yang mengawasi dirinya.

Dan ketika dia hendak berbalik dia harus menahan nafas karena kehadiran seseorang yang dikiranya hantu. Untung saja dia masih bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak di tengah gelapnya malam dan di tengah-tengah hutan, yang bisa membuat orang yang sedang terlelap tidur jadi terbangun karena teriakan seorang Sabaku Sakura. "K-kau mengagetkanku, Gaara?" ucapnya dan mengelus dadanya sendiri, menghela nafas lega.

Gaara sedikit menguap dan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan, sekarang dia jadi mirip seorang Nara Shikamaru. "Hn. Kau ngapain keluar malam-malam seperti ini, Sakura," ucapnya dan menarik Sakura menjauhi mobil itu. Memeluknya dari samping berusaha menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Sakura.

"Aku seperti melihat ada orang di balik mobil itu. Orang itu seperti mengawasiku. Aku takut, Gaara," ucap Sakura dan memeluk erat Gaara. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Sssttt… tak ada orang di sana. Kembalilah tidur. Aku akan menjagamu dari luar," ucap Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian mulai masuk kembali ke dalam tenda. Tetapi sedetik kemudian kepalanya keluar dan memandang sosok Gaara yang terduduk di depan tendanya. "Terima kasih, Gaara."

"Hn. Cepat tidur!" ucap Gaara dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura, tersenyum tipis dan menenangkan.

**##Wakkusu no Ie##**

Tugas sang bulan telah selesai menerangi bumi pada malam hari. Dan sekarang tugasnya kembali di gantikan oleh sang matahari. Sinar mentari yang hangat namun sedikit membakar kulit menjadi awal pagi yang sehat. Dan sebelum matahari itu terbit kumpulan anak manusia itu sudah selesai membereskan tenda mereka. Yang sekarang mereka lakukan adalah hanya merapikan barang-barang kemah itu ke dalam mobil. Seperti halnya Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara yang tengah merapikannya. Seharusnya untuk tugas merapikan atau menata apapun itu adalah tugas seorang wanita. Tetapi berhubung Ino dan Sakura tidak ada jadi terpaksa mereka sendiri yang harus melakukannya.

"Sakura… aku masih penasaran dengan mobil yang semalam," komentar seorang wanita berambut blonde sambil berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan. Kedua tangannya terayun ke depan untuk menyingkirkan ranting-ranting kayu yang mengganggu jalannya. Sakura yang berasa di sampingnya nampak tak peduli.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Ino," ucap Sakura dan berhenti berjalan. Dia memandang sosok Ino yang tengah berjalan ke balik sebuah pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi yang entah apa namanya. "Cepat sedikit!"

"Iya.. iya.. cerewet," gumam Ino dan mulai berjongkok.

Oh, ternyata kedua wanita itu berjalan ke dalam hutan adalah untuk membuang air kecil. Hanya Ino saja karena Sakura hanya mengantarnya.

Sakura mulai merasakan gatal di bagian kakinya karena menyentuh ranting-ranting kayu, karena Sakura kembali memakai celana hots pants berwarna merah yang di padukan dengan tanktop berwarna hitam untuk bagian atasannya. Dia terus menerus mundur tanpa tahu jika di belakangnya ada jalan menurun menuju ke bawah, batas daerah hutan itu untuk menuju jalan. Sebelah kakinya salah melangkah dan tubuhnya oleng ke depan. Sakura jatuh meluncur ke bawah dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai ke depan atau ke samping mencari pegangan, namun tak di dapatnya.

Tanktop bagian depannya sudah pasti sangat kotor karena Sakura jatuh tertelungkup. Dan ketika Sakura sudah mencapai bagian bawahnya kedua mata emeraldnya di suguhi pandangannya yang membuat perutnya mual. Sesuatu di dalamnya perutnya serasa berputar-putar. Kedua tangannya menyentuh lebih dalam bagian tanah yang lembek dan bau, di tambah warna dari tanah itu sudah kehitaman karena bercampur dengan darah. Timbunan bangkai binatang itu di kerubungi oleh lalat.

Sakura mulai menangis dan panik. "Tolong aku! Gaara.."

Yang membuatnya panik adalah karena adanya sebuah pergelangan tangan yang menyembul keluar di antara timbunan bangkai itu. Sakura mengira jika itu adalah sebuah tangan manusia yang mati. Padahal hanya sebuah tangan boneka karena jika di lihat dari tekstur bentuk yang kasar dan terlihat sangat keras.

"GAARRRAAA!" teriak Sakura memanggil nama saudara kembarnya sendiri.

.

.

Semua barang-barang untuk berkemah itu sudah beres di masukan semuanya ke dalam mobil Shikamaru. Dan Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk mengambil botol mineral karena tenggrokannya terasa sangat kering. Membutuhkan cairan secepatnya.

Naruto mengambi botol mineral itu di jok paling belakang dan setelah mendapatkannya, di tegaknya sampai setengahnya. Namun, ketika dia hendak akan meminumnya kembali gerakannya terhenti. Kedua kakinya bergerak berjalan ke samping mobilnya sendiri dan berjongkok melihat ban mobilnya. Kedua mata shappire-nya nampak terkejut dengan keadaan ban mobilnya yang kempes.

"Damn! Kenapa di saat seperti ini?" umpat Naruto kesal dan menendang ban mobilnya yang kempes. Dan umpatannya itu terdengar oleh Shikamaru, Kiba dan juga Gaara.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Di belakangnya menyusul sosok Kiba dan juga Gaara yang berwajah terheran-heran melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang kesal.

"Lihat ban mobilnya!" ucap Naruto dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Sepertinya di sengaja," ucap Kiba.

"Oleh siapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan Kiba yang sekenanya.

"Orang yang semalam mungkin," jawab Kiba kembali asal.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bawa satu ban cadangan di dalam mobil." Ucap Shikamaru dan tidak panik. Naruto yang mendengarnya seketika sumringah dan bergumam terima kasih pada Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya tak semudah itu," ucap Gaara dan berjalan ke samping mobil Naruto yang satunya lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Lihat ini!" ucap Gaara dan menendang ban mobil satunya lagi yang kempes.

"Arrrggghhh.. Sial! Bagaimana ini?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain… kita harus mencari.."

"GAARRAAA!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar jeritan seseorang yang kencang. Suara itu berasal dari dalam hutan yang membuat semuanya panik. Terlebih orang yang di panggil namanya. Dan semuanya tahu milik siapa suara bening ini, dan dengan segera semuanya berlari ke dalam hutan. Mencari sosok keberadaan wanita berambut merah muda.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!" teriak Gaara kencang di tengah berlarinya di dalam hutan.

"Semuanya sebelah sini," teriak suara lain yang semuanya sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan suara Ino.

"Ino.. dimana Sakura?" tanya Gaara panik setelah sampai di mana tempat Ino berada yang berarti juga tempat di mana Sakura.

"S-Sakura ada di bawah, dia terjatuh," ungkap Ino.

Dan setelahnya Gaara turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Jalanan yang menurun itu di laluinya dengan sangat mudah. Kiba dan Naruto juga ikut turun setelah Gaara. Sedangkan Shikamaru belakangan karena membantu Ino untuk turun juga.

"Gaara… tolong aku!" ucap Sakura dan menangis. Posisinya masih sama, yaitu kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. Kedua tangannya menumpu tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak jatuh ke dalam timbunan bangkai binatang yang sudah membusuk.

"Aku memegangmu," ucap Gaara dan menarik pinggang Sakura dengan mudah ke atas.

"Aku baru tahu jika di sini ada tempat penimbunan bangkai binatang," ucap Naruto. Dia mendekati Sakura dan menyodorkan botol air untuk membasuh kedua lengannya yang berwarna merah bercampur dengan tanah.

Ino memegang perutnya lagi karena merasa mual melihat ratusan bangkai binatang yang sudah membusuk beserta bau yang dikeluarkannya. "Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa… aku sudah baikan," ucap Sakura yang sudah tenang sambil membersihkan bekas darah yang masih menempel.

Tiba-tiba ada saja ada sebuah mobil yang bisa di bilang lumayan jelek dan kotor yang bagian belakangnya mengangkut seperti sebuah bak pasir. Di dalamnya terdapat bangkai binatang hewan bertanduk, rusa. Yang bagian perutnya sudah di keluarkan dan di kerumuni oleh ulat putih yang gemuk dan menggeliat ke sana kemari.

Semuanya menyerngit mual melihatnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara. Sungguh tak sopan.

"Hanya seorang pengangkut bangkai rusa dari kota kecil di ujung jalan sana," jawab orang itu dan turun dari mobilnya. Kedua mata onynya yang tertutupi oleh sebuah bingkai kacamata melihat wajah-wajah semua orang yang berada di sana. Dan pandangannya bertumpu pada sosok Sakura. Orang itu menyeringai melihat Sakura.

Orang yang berpakaian berantakan itu berjalan dan menyeret bangkai binatang itu dan melemparkannya pada timbunan bangkai rusa yang lain tanpa ada rasa jijik yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"Hei kau… siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dan berjalan mendekat pada orang itu.

"Kabuto Yakushi…"

"Kau bilang ada sebuah kota kecil di ujung jalan sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya.. benar."

"Apa ada sebuah bengkel?"

"Tentu ada." Jawab Kabuto yang tersenyum aneh.

Naruto melirik Shikamaru sebentar dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Shikamaru… aku akan pergi ke kota itu. Kau dan semuanya tunggu saja di sini."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu…"

"Aku ikut denganmu, Naruto," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba dan berjalan mendekat pada Naruto, rupanya dia mendengar percakapan antara kekasihnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Tidak… kau tidak boleh ikut," ucap Gaara dan mendelik tajam. Penyakit sister-complexnya kembali muncul.

"Aku bisa jaga diri, Gaara. Lagi pula aku pergi dengan kekasihku sendiri," bela Sakura dan memberi penekanan pada kata 'kekasih'.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh pergi." Gaara kali ini menyerah.

Sakura tersenyum menang dan melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Apa kau bersedia mengantarkan kami berdua ke sana?" tanya Naruto pada Kabuto yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka semuanya berbicara.

"Tentu. Senang sekali rasanya bisa membantu orang lain," ucap Kabuto dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Naruto turun duluan walaupun sangat enggan, karena kakinya menginjak ratusan bangkai binatang. Dia mengerling pada Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk turun. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura! Ganti bajumu dengan ini," ucap Gaara dan secepat kilat membuka kemeja polos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Dan sekarang yang melekat di tubuh bagian atasnya adalah kaos oblong berwarna putih. Dia menyerahkannya pada Sakura dan setelahnya membelakangi tubuh Sakura. Shikamaru dan Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berdiri membelakangi tubuh Sakura. Membuat seperti tembok agar orang yang baru di kenal oleh mereka itu tak melihat tubuh Sakura yang terbuka ketika mengganti bajunya. Sedangkan Ino membantu Sakura membuka tanktop milik Sakura.

Tetapi tetap saja bagian perut Sakura yang ramping dan putih terlihat oleh Kabuto yang membuatnya menyeringai tipis.

"Sudah selesai, terima kasih," ucap Sakura yang sudah selesai mengancingkan semua kancing kemeja milik Gaara. Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan pelan Sakura mulai turun dengan bantuan Gaara. Dan keduanya berjalan menuju mobil Kabuto, masuk kedalamnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan semuanya.

"Ayo kita kembali… dan Kiba juga Gaara kalian susul mereka dengan mobilku," ucap Shikamaru dan mulai menarik pergelangan tangan Ino dari tempat itu.

"Ok..!" ucap Kiba dan juga pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelahnya baru Gaara dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Gaara. Jika di lihat dari raut wajahnya yang kelihatan tegang dan khawatir. Sebelah tangannya menempel di dadanya sendiri tempat di mana alat vital manusia, jantung.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Suara jantung milik Gaara berdetak dengan begitu kencangnya dan pada saat itu juga Gaara merasakan firasat buruk mengenai saudara kembarnya sendiri. "Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa denganmu, Sakura," batinnya dan berjalan menyusul yang lainnya.

.

.

**Tsudzuku **

***Utsukushii : Beautiful**

_**Ok.. gimana? Ini baru awalnya saja dan belum menuju ke masalah yang sebnarnya. Ada bebrapa prbdaan dari film aslinya. Dan makin ke sana akan semakin brbda tentunya. Akan Saya terus kembangkan jalan crt'y spy lbh mnrik dan mngangkan. Ending'y pun akan berbeda sama sekali dan pst buat readers pensrn nntinya…khu..khu…khu..**_

_**Tetapi, jika reraders meminta untuk tidak di lanjutkan akan Saya tidak lanjutkan demi kenyamanan readers semua d FFn. So, Keep or not?**_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**_

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

"Hei… bisa kah kau matikan lampunya?"

"Brengsek! Matikan lampunya, idiot!"

Shuutt! Praangg!

.

.

.

"Tolong aku! Gaara.."

"GAARRRAAA!"

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!"

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Horor/Mysteri

Rated : M

Warning : AU, OOC, GaJe, Bloody Scene, Chara Death

Main Chara:

Sabaku Sakura

Sabaku Gaara

And The other else

.

.

Enjoy This Story

And

Give Me Review

.

.

.

Gadis bermata emerald itu memandangi setiap sudut mobil yang dia dan kekasihnya tumpangi sekarang. Dua kata yang mewakili apa yang Sakura pikirkan saat ini yaitu, kotor dan menjijikan. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya bersiborok dengan sebuah pisau panjang yang pasti tajam, yang tersimpan di dalam wadahnya di pinggang orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kabuto yang tengah menyetir itu melirik arah pandang Sakura dan tersenyum janggal. "Kau tertarik dengan pisau ini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari arah depan karena tak ingin menabrak sesuatu nantinya.

Sakura tak menjawabnya sama sekali dan dia sedikit menahan nafas kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Kabuto mengambil pisau itu dari sarungnya dan memain-mainkannya di sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih memegang stir kemudi. "Pisau ini pemberian Ayahku yang sudah meninggal," ucapnya tanpa Sakura tanya dari mana asal pisau itu dan 'jlebb', pisau itu di tusukannya pada dashbor mobil miliknya sendiri membuat Naruto juga tersentak kaget dan waspada.

Setelah kejadian itu tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Dan Sakura beberapa kali menutup hidungnya ketika sudah dirasanya tak kuat untuk tak mengeluarkan isi perutnya saking mual. Sedangkan Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya juga berlaku hal sama.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sakura akhirnya membuka pembicaraan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kabuto tak langsung menjawab melainkan tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan laju mobilnya. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke depan. "Di ujung tikungan jembatan itu," jawabnya.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang dan di wajah keduanya tercipta raut wajah khawatir dan juga takut. Takut jika saja orang ini bukan membawa mereka ke kota kecil itu melainkan ke tempat lain yang berbahaya.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak percaya? Kota kecil itu benar-benar ada di ujung tikungan jembatan sana," ucap Kabuto.

"Kenapa kau tak mengantar kami sampai ke kota itu?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Jembatan itu sudah agak rusak. Butuh ban mobil yang lebih besar untuk melewati batuan besar itu. Jika kau tak keberatan menunggu aku akan mengganti ban mobilnya dan mengantarkan kalian."

"Tidak usah. Kami berjalan saja," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura mendelik padanya dengan pandangan 'kenapa tak menerima tawarannya?'

Naruto tak menghiraukan pandangan Sakura padanya dan berniat segera membuka pintu mobilnya untuk segera turun. Namun, pintu itu tak bisa dibukanya dan membuatnya sedikit panic.

"Pintu itu agak sedikit macet. Dan baiklah jika kalian ingin lebih memilih berjalan," ucap Kabuto dan kemudian mengambil pisaunya dan segera keluar dari mobil. Dan Naruto yang melihatnya segera bersikap waspada termasuk Sakura ketika orang itu mengambil kembali pisaunya dengan terlihat kesal.

Kabuto berjalan memutar ke belakang mobilnya setelah menutup pintu dengan membantingnya sedikit keras. Naruto dan Sakura yang masih berada di dalam mobil mulai waspada. Keduanya berpikir jika mungkin saja orang itu tak kembali memasukan pisau tajam itu ke sarungnya melainkan dipakainya untuk menyerang mereka berdua sekaligus.

Namun, apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua ternyata salah. Sebab, orang itu membuka pintu mobil dengan sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga yang di mana tadinya pintu mobil itu susah dibuka oleh Naruto. Dan pandangan Naruto segera teralih pada pisau yang sudah berada di dalam sarungnya kembali.

"Turun!" ucap Kabuto dengan nada dingin dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi ruang pada Naruto dan Sakura turun dari mobilnya.

Seketika Sakura merasa tak enak hati pada Kabuto. Mereka berdua telah berpikiran negative pada orang yang benar-benar ingin menolong mereka.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura menjauh dari mobil itu dan mulai berjalan mendekati jembatan yang sudah rusak.

"Aku hanya bermaksud menolong kalian saja. Aku tak punya niat buruk pada kalian sedikit pun!" ucap Kabuto setengah berteriak dan setelahnya menyenderkan punggungnya pada bagian depan mobilnya. Kedua matanya yang dibingkai oleh kaca mata memandang punggung Naruto dan Sakura.

Dan setelah Naruto dan Sakura sudah tak terlihat oleh pandangannya segera saja dia masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dia mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas pergi dari situ. "Semoga kalian semua bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini," ucap Kabuto pelan.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu padanya. Mungkin saja dia memang benar-benar mau membantu kita," ucap Sakura menasehati kekasihnya.

"Aku rasa dia bukan orang baik," ucap Naruto membela diri. Namun, setelahnya dia bungkam dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Juga kini dia merasa tak enak hati pada orang yang tadi menolongnya. Karena, kini kedua mata biru lautnya melihat sebuah kota kecil setelah melewati tikungan jembatan rusak itu. Benar-benar sebuah kota persis dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu.

"Lihat! Benar kataku dia hanya mau membantu kita," ucap Sakura dan berkacak pinggang di samping Naruto. Kedua mata emeraldnya melihat ke belakang dan dia melihat bahwa mobil itu sudah tak ada.

"Mana kutahu jika dia bicara jujur."

"Aku kan tadi sudah bilang. Dan apa kau lupa dengan jurusan Universitas yang kuambil dulu?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto hanya nyengir melihat Sakura dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. "Kau mengambil Jurusan Psikologi," jawabnya.

"Daaaannnn?" tanya Sakura dan sengaja memanjangkan suku katanya.

"Kau bisa tahu kepribadian seseorang dari mimic wajahnya juga cara bicaranya dan setiap gerak tubuh yang dilakukan oleh orang itu."

"Bagus sekali jika kau masih mengingat hal itu," ucap Sakura dan berjalan memimpin di depan. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari setiap sudut kota kecil yang baru saja terekam oleh memori otaknya. Melihat dan langsung menyimpulkan itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh mahasiswi jurusan psikologi ini. Dan dahinya sedikit terlipat melihat keadaan lingkungan kota kecil ini yang terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Ada apa" tanya Naruto yang berjalan menyusul di belakangnya. Segera saja dia mengelemenasi jaraknya dengan Sakura sehingga sekarang dirinya berada di samping Sakura.

"Aku kagum saja dengan kota ini. Walaupun kecil dan jauh dari keramaian masih bisa memiliki fasilitas yang bisa dibilang 'lebih' untuk ukuran kota yang terpencil."

"Benar juga. Tapi kemana dengan semua orang? Aku tak melihat ada orang dari tadi."

Deg..

Jantung Sakura seakan tersentak mendengar penuturan kekasihnya sendiri. Dia baru menyadari jika walaupun keadaan kota ini bersih tapi, dia sama sekali belum melihat penduduk yang menempati kota ini. Dengan segera dia mencengkram lengan kanan Naruto dan merapatkan dirinya pada kekasihnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya menyerngit bingung akan tiba-tiba perubahan sikap Sakura. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, sayang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai kota ini."

"…"

"Aku merasa jika kota ini menyimpan sebuah hal yang mengerikan."

Naruto nampak terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana mungkin kota ini menyimpan hal yang mengerikan."

"…"

"Sudahlah! Kita harus bergegas mencari bengkel di kota ini," ucap Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Menyeretnya dengan segera dan masuk lebih ke dalam ke kota tersebut.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mulai mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya mencari kaos yang setidaknya enak untuk dipakai di daerah dengan udara yang sedikit dingin, ditambah di daerah ini banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Dan pemuda ini menyimpulkan jika sebaiknya dia memakai pakaian yang tertutup saja. Lalu, pada akhirnya pemuda bertattoo kanji di dahinya tersebut menarik keluar sebuah jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Tanpa buang-buang waktu dia mulai memakaikan jaket tebal itu ke tubuh kekarnya.

Gaara, nama pemuda berambut merah tersebut tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. Segera saja setelah dia selesai memakai jaket itu kedua tangannya sibuk kembali mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya. Mencari sebuah benda yang baru saja diberi oleh adiknya atas hadiah dirinya lulus di Universitas ternama di Konoha dengan Jurusan Kedokteran bagian Anatomi. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadiannya yang cenderung kasar. Cukup aneh pemuda ini mengambil Jurusan Kedokteran yang seharusnya menjaga 'image' dan kelakuan. Mmm… mungkin ada alasan kuat mengapa dia memilih masuk ke jurusan tersebut.

Di bibir pemuda itu terlukis sebuah senyuman tipis ketika dia sudah menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang jam tangan berwarna perak. Entah kenapa Gaara ingin memakai jam itu sekarang. Tak hanya di situ dia juga mengambil sebuah kalung jimat yang juga diberi oleh adiknya sebagai perlindungan.

"Cepat sedikit, Gaara!" teriak seseorang yang pastinya Gaara tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Segera saja dia keluar dari dalam mobil Naruto dan hendak berjalan mendekati teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang berkumpul di dekat mobil Shikamaru.

Namun, lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti dan membuat dirinya kembali masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Dia mengambil tasnya dan langsung saja dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau cukup panjang lengkap dengan sarungnya dan langsung menyembunyikannya ke saku terdalam yang dimiliki oleh jaketnya.

"Jika sudah bertemu dengan Naruto dan juga Sakura cepat-cepatlah kalian berdua keluar dari kota tersebut," ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah serius. Kiba dan juga Ino yang mendengarnya juga Gaara yang baru saja bergabung menyerngit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh salah satu teman mereka yang sangat jenius namun pemalas tersebut.

"Bila mendengar perkataanmu… sepertinya kau tahu mengenai kota yang dituju oleh Naruto dan Sakura, Shikamaru," ucap Ino yang kepalanya melongo dari dalam mobil kekasihnya. Sikut kiri gadis blonde itu menjadi tumpuan dari dagunya di atas pintu mobil.

"Sedikit," jawab Shikamaru dan menyenderkan punggungnya di samping pintu mobil yang menjadi tumpuan sikut Ino.

"Lalu?" tanya Kiba menatap serius wajah Shikamaru.

"Dark Mirror.." ucap Shikamaru.

"Hah?" tanya Ino dan Kiba berbarengan, sedangkan Gaara nampak memilih diam dan mendengarkan kata-kata apalagi yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Dark Mirror adalah nama kota kecil tersebut." Shikamaru menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya.

"…"

"Ino… cobalah lihat GPS di dalam mobilku! Apakah ada sebuah kota di sekitar tempat ini?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba dan menyuruh kekasihnya untuk melihat layar GPS yang menunjukan gambar hanya sebuah lapang luas yang kini mereka berada dan juga sebuah jalan panjang.

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "T-tak ada kota di sekitar tempat ini."

"Yang benar saja.." kilah Kiba dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil untuk melihat sendiri layar GPSnya dan setelahnya dia terdiam.

"Aku ingat… jika Ayahku pernah bercerita sewaktu aku kecil. Dulu.. di sekitar perbatasan antara Kota Suna dan Konoha, yaitu tempat kita berada, terdapat sebuah kota kecil dengan penduduk yang ramah. Namun, suatu hari terjadi suatu peristiwa yang mengerikan yang membuat kota tersebut terpaksa dicoret dalam peta dan semenjak itu kota tersebut di asingkan. Lagi pula jalan satu-satunya ke kota tersebut sudah agak rusak." Shikamaru mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya dengan menghela nafas gusar.

"Hal mengerikan apa yang kau maksud, hah? Jika kau berpikir kota itu berbahaya kenapa kau membiarkan Naruto dan juga adikku pergi ke kota itu?" tanya Gaara dengan geram. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal di kedua samping tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah dan kedua rahangnya mengeras. Dan kedua mata jadenya memandang tajam mata Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah, Gaara!" ucap Kiba.

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu hal mengerikan apa itu. Dan aku baru mengingat hal ini baru saja. Tapi, jika orang bernama Kabuto itu menyebutkan jika ada bengkel di kota tersebut, berarti masih ada penduduk yang tinggal di sana."

"…" Gaara hanya diam dan mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Mungkin saja cerita yang kudengar dari Ayahku itu salah atau hanya mitos belaka sehingga membuatku yang waktu itu masih kecil takut dan tak berani pergi jauh keluar dari Konoha," ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Benar. Mungkin saja itu hanya akal-akalan Ayah Shikamaru untuk membuatnya takut. Berpikirlah positif, Gaara!" ucap Ino dan membela kekasihnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan layar GPS itu yang menunjukan tak ada kota di tempat ini? Pasti ada alasannya kota itu tak terlacak meskipun tak ada mitos dengan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru." Ucap Kiba.

Shikamaru angkat bahu dan Ino pun berlaku sama.

"Mungkin saja kota itu terlalu kecil untu dilacak dengan GPS atau pun digambarkan dalam peta," komentar Ino dan rasanya cukup masuk akal bagi Kiba dan Gaara yang nampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Bagaimanapun juga kalian berdua harus hati-hati."

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi apa kalian melihat handicam milikku?" tanya Kiba dan mulai sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya yang barusan saja dia ambil dari belakang jok mobil Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau tanya pada kami? Handicam itu kan kau sendiri yang simpan," ucap Ino.

"Entahlah… terakhir aku memakainya setelah kejadian mobil misterius itu, dan aku menyimpannya di dalam tas. Tapi sekarang tak ada… apa ada yang mengambilnya?" tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Sudahlah! Urusan mengenai handicam itu nanti saja kita pikirkan. Ino… turunlah!" ucap Shikamaru dengan di akhiri perintah pada kekasihnya untuk turun dari mobil dan membiarkan Gaara masuk.

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet!" gerutu Ino dan langsung turun.

Sekarang gantian Gaara lah yang masuk ke dalam mobil Shikamaru di depan stir kemudi, sedangkan Kiba juga sudah naik namun masih disibukan dengan mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya.

"Pemikiran yang bagus untuk membawa pisau itu, Gaara," ucap Shikamaru pelan dan menepuk bahunya sekilas. Sedangkan Gaara yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut namun tak diperlihatkan lebih jelas lagi.

"Hati-hatilah kalian berdua!" ucap Ino dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aa… begitu juga dengan kalian berdua," ucap Gaara dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dan selang beberapa detik saja mobil itu sudah mulai menjauhi sosok Ino dan juga Shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kita diam di dalam mobil Naruto saja," ucap Shikamaru dan langsung menarik tangan Ino agar cepat-cepat mengikutinya.

"Semoga saja Sakura dan yang lainnya tidak kenapa-kenapa," gumam Ino dan didukung oleh anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua baik Ino maupun Shikamaru tak akan menyangka jika mereka berdualah yang sekarang berada dalam bahaya. Dan juga mereka tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari mobil Naruto.

Seseorang itu menyeringai dan kedua matanya memandang penuh rasa ingin membunuh pada sosok keduanya. Sebelah tangan dari orang itu bergerak ke belakang tubuhnya dan kemudian sebuah pisau besar dan panjang terlihat. Pisau besar yang sebagian bergerigi kecil itu nampak berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. "Dengan matinya mereka berdua bertambahlah koleksiku..khu..khu..khu.." gumamnya dan disertai dengan sebuah tawa janggal. Seseorang itu menjilat sendiri ujung pisaunya tanpa takut lidahnya tergores atau pun terluka oleh tajamnya pisau itu.

##Wakkusu no Ie##

"Apa ada orang di dalam?" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu beberapa kali. Dan beberapa kali juga dia melihat ke dalam bengkel itu dari kaca di samping pintu itu, berharap melihat pemiliknya berada di dalam. Namun, sepertinya dia harus kecewa sebab di dalam bengkel itu kosong, sepi tak ada orang sama sekali.

"Pintunya juga dikunci," ucap Sakura setelah mencoba mendorong knop pintu yang sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Coba kita ke sana saja," ucap Naruto akhirnya dan jari telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah bangunan megah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura agak sanksi dan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia berpikir jika sebaiknya menunggu di bengkel ini dari pada menganggu tempat suci itu.

"Mungkin saja hari ini ada acara pemakaman dan hal itu juga penyebab kita dari tadi tak melihat penduduk seorangpun," ucap Naruto dan mulai berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Mmm.. masuk akal juga," gumam Sakura dan menyusul Naruto. Sesekali pandangannya menyapu pada sebuah rumah satu ke rumah yang satunya lagi dan seterusnya. Menurutnya bentuk rumah di kota ini sedikit unik dan masih mempertahankan bentuk jaman dulu dengan cerobong asap besar di setiap rumah.

Apalagi dengan bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya sekarang. Sakura sedikit berdecak kagum dengan dekorasi bangunan gereja di kota kecil ini. Walaupun sedikit dinding bagian atas gereja itu sudah ditumbuhi lumut hijau, tapi tak mengurangi ukiran maupun pahatan di setiap dindingnya yang sangat cantik dan lebih condong ke gaya eropa abad lalu.

Hal yang serupa pun dilakukan oleh Naruto dan dia sudah tak sabar untuk melihat bagian dalam gereja ini. Maka dengan rasa tak sabaran itu akhirnya dia menggapai knop pintu salah satu daun pintunya. Dengan sedikit dorongan ke dalam akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan seketika itu juga alunan music klasik terdengar.

Seseorang yang berdiri membelakangi Naruto tak jauh di depannya membalikan badannya ketika dia mendengar pintu itu ada yang membukanya. Kedua mata onyx yang tajam namun indah itu memandang dengan penuh menyelidik wajah Naruto, dan Sakura yang melihat Naruto sudah membuka pintunya juga ikut masuk. Dan dari wajah seseorang bermata onyx itu sedikit ada perubahan dan sempat kedua mata onyxnya terkejut melihat sosok Sakura.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu upacara pemakaman ini," ucap Naruto pelan karena tak enak hati tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam gereja ini. Dan dia melihat seorang pastur berkacamata meliriknya dengan pandangan yang dia artikan sebagai 'kau mengganggu ketenangan semua orang'.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati Naruto dan juga Sakura. Setelah dia cukup dekat pemuda itu berkata, "Kita bicara di luar," ucapnya dan sedikit mendorong punggung Naruto juga Sakura agar keluar dari gereja megah itu.

Ditutupnya pintu itu oleh pemuda tersebut, dan kedua mata onyxnya memandang Naruto dan juga Sakura bergantian meminta pengertian mereka berdua.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tak tahu jika sedang diadakan acara pemakaman," ucap Sakura mewakili Naruto. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengatup di depan dada dan kedua mata emeraldnya memandang intens wajah pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Tak dapat diduga oleh Sakura sama sekali, pemuda dihadapannya tersebut tersenyum ramah padanya dan seketika membuat kedua pipinya merona merah. "Kyaaaaaa~manis sekali senyumannya," batinnya dan bisa dilihat innernya sedang meloncat kegirangan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab pemuda bermata onyx tersebut dan lagi-lagi tersenyum sangat manis pada Sakura.

Sakura seakan meleleh menerima senyumanya itu dan juga pandangan kedua mata onyxnya yang tajam namun indah tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman kembali yang sangat manis yang dia bisa.

"Ehmm.." Naruto berdehem kecil dan sekaligus menyadarkan Sakura jika dirinya masih berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kalian datang ke kota ini untuk berwisata?" tanya pemuda tersebut pada keduanya.

"Bukan. Kami sedang mencari bengkel untuk mengganti ban mobil kami yang bocor," jawab Naruto.

"Hn. Begitu."

"Dan kami menemukan bengkel di sana," ucap Naruto dan menunjuk sebuah bangunan dengan jari telunjuknya dari kejauhan.

"Hn. Bengkel itu milikku. Dan ada persedian banyak ban mobil, tapi semuanya ada di rumahku."

"Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" tanya Sakura tanpa melepaskan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Cukup dekat dan bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki saja."

"Syukurlah… kami tertolong," ucap Naruto dan menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja ke rumahmu," ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa sekarang. Hari ini adalah pemakaman Ibuku, dan upacaranya belum selesai," jawab pemuda bermata onyx tersebut.

"Tidak masalah. Kami akan menunggu. Dan maaf kami mengganggu acara pemakaman Ibumu," ucap Sakura tak enak hati dan membungkuk sekilas.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, kami lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze Naruto," ucap Naruto dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan dan langsung diterima oleh pemuda beramata onyx tersebut.

"Namaku Sabaku Sakura." Kali ini Sakura yang memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucap pemuda bermata onyx tersebut dan langsung menjabat tangan Sakura dengan lembut disertai sebuah senyuman. Keduanya baik Sakura maupun Sasuke belum melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka sebelum akhirnya suara deheman Naruto kembali terdengar dan membuat keduanya tersadar dengan serta merta langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka.

Tanpa banyak komentar lagi akhrinya Sasuke berjalan hendak masuk kembali ke dalam gereja namun, ketika tangannya baru saja menyentuh knop pintu gerakannya terhenti. Dia membalikan badannya pada Naruto dan juga Sakura. "Jika kalian merasa bosan menunggu. Cobalah pergi ke museum lilin di tengah kota ini! Kurasa kalian akan menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari gereja ini," ucapnya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto maupun dari Sakura sosoknya sudah masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Kita coba saja pergi ke sana, Naruto," ucap Sakura dan berjalan duluan dan di belakangnya menyusul sosok Naruto.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut menjejaki lantai berkarpet merah tersebut dengan pelan. Dia mendekatkan diri pada sebuah peti mati dengan ukiran yang sangat cantik dan juga indah. Setelah cukup dekat dia langsung bersimpuh dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan kedua tangannya mengatup di depan dadanya. Kedua mata onynya tertutup sempurna dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak membacakan sebuah do'a bagi Ibunya yang kini sosoknya terbaring kaku di dalam peti mati.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian kedua kelopak mata pemuda tersebut terbuka perlahan dan menatap wajah pucat Ibunya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pelan pipinya dan di bibirnya terlukis sebuah senyuman. "Kita kedatangan tamu lagi, Bu. Kami akan kembali bersenang-senang. Dan pastinya akan menambah daftar koleksi kakak di museum lilin peninggalan Ayah," ucapnya dan kemudian beranjak berdiri. Menutup peti mati Ibunya dan setelahnya berjalan keluar menemui Naruto dan juga Sakura.

.

.

.

Dihadapan Naruto dan Sakura kini menjulang sebuah bangunan besar dan nampak tua. Warna dari cat dinding bangunan itu yang berwarna hijau menyamarkan warna lumut yang tumbuh di bagian paling bawah.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk mencoba lebih dekat dan melihat arsitektur dari bangunan museum itu. Dengan segera Naruto merogoh saku celana bagian belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mendelik tajam padanya dengan tanpa sama sekali dipedulikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau mau ngapain dengan pisau lipat itu?" tanya Sakura dan menarik tangan Naruto yang memegang pisau.

"Aku ingin memastikan saja. Jika ini museum lilin apakah dinding ini juga terbuat dari lilin," jawab Naruto dan melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Segera saja dia mendekatkan diri pada dinding dan mencongkel sedikit dinding itu yang terasa agak keras namun masih bisa ditembus oleh pisau kecil miliknya.

"Dinding ini dari lilin.." ucap Sakura tak percaya dan menatap lubang kecil yang tadi dicongkel sedikit oleh kekasihnya.

"Benar-benar sebuah karya yang megah," ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Sakura karena tak sabar untuk melihat keseluruhan dari karya yang sangat hebat yang baru pertama kali dilihat olehnya.

Dan pertama kali mereka lihat setelah membuka pintu masuk dari museum itu adalah jajaran patung-patung yang berekspresi gerakan bermacam-macam. Ada seorang laki-laki berambut perak dengan memakai pakaian taxedo hitam dan seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek yang memakai gaun pada abad pertengahan, wajah mereka terlihat bahagia dengan sebauh senyuman yang terlukis di masing-masing bibir kedua pasangan berdansa itu. Lalu, ada juga sekumpulan remaja yang sedang memainkan alat music. Bahkan ada juga gerakan patung yang sedang meminum segelas wine ditemani dengan bartender muda di pojok ruangan. Dan ada sebuah tangga melingkar menuju ke atas entah ruangan apa itu.

Dan ketik Sakura hendak menjajakan kakinya di tangga tersebut yang masih terbuat dari lilin, dirinya dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara teriakan yang samar-samar ia dengar jauh lebih ke dalam ruangan museum ini. Namun, ketika Sakura menajamkan telinganya teriakan yang tadi dia dengar sama sekali tak terdengar kembali.

Mencoba mengabaikan hal itu akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya naik ke atas dan mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah grand piano.

"Kau sedang apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Naruto yang mulai membuka penutup dari piano itu.

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura tanpa berniat sama sekali menjawab pertanyaannya, dan detik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. "Akan kumainkan beberapa partitur lagu klasik kesukaanmu, Sakura," ucapnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada tuts-tuts piano di depannya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan Naruto yang kini menutup kedua matanya dan merilekskan diri. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah alunan music klasik Karya Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart dengan Judul Lagu Requiem.

Suara dentingan piano tersebut menggema di dalam museum luas itu, dan Sakura yang mendengarnya menutup kedua matanya perlahan mencoba meresapi permainan piano dari kekasihnya.

Keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari jika kini sosok mereka tengah diperhatikan oleh seseorang di luar jendela samping kanan museum itu. Dan seseorang itu cepat-cepat pergi ketika suara dentingan piano itu sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Plok! Plok! Sakura bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang lagi-lagi sama sekali tak gatal.

"Bagaimana permainan pianoku?" tanya Naruto dan beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk yang dia duduki tadi dan mendekati sosok Sakura.

"Mmm… lumayan," jawab Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menelan kekecewaan. Tapi, kata 'lumayan' saja lebih baik dari pada kata 'buruk'. Naruto sangat paham sekali jika selera yang dimiliki oleh Sakura sangat tinggi, apalagi jika mengenai permainan alat music dan lagu klasik.

"Naruto coba lihat ini! Banyak sekali miniatur-miniatur kendaraan," ucap Sakura dan mengambil salah satu karya lilin kendaraan mobil dari atas meja. Dan ketika Sakura membalikkan miniatur mobil itu ada sebuah nama dengan huruf kecil yang terukir di bagian belakangnya.

"Itachi.." ucap Naruto setelah mengeja nama berukuran kecil tersebut.

"Mmm.. aku tak pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya. Jika memang museum ini pernah ramai dikunjungi orang seharusnya nama ini sudah terkenal dan tercantum dalam buku sejarah khusus seniman-seniman hebat," komentar Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya angkat bahu dan kemudian hendak keluar dari museum itu. Sakura yang melihatnya segera menaruh asal miniature tersebut membuat posisinya terbalik di atas meja, dan dirinya menyusul Naruto untuk ikut keluar dari museum tersebut.

"Uhm… Naruto… apa kau tadi mendengar suara teriakan seseorang?" tanya Sakura ketika dirinya dan Naruto sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari museum tersebut.

"Mm.. aku tidak mendengar apapun. Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"Apa benar begitu? Tapi, jelas sekali aku mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari dalam museum ini," batin Sakura cemas dan takut. Beberapa kali dia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang kembali ke bangunan museum itu.

##Wakkusu no Ie##

"Apa kalian menemukan hal yang menarik sewaktu di dalam museum itu?" tanya pemuda berambut emo itu dan melirik sosok Sakura.

Kini ketiganya sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah Sasuke untuk mengambil ban yang diperlukan oleh Naruto. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari gereja itu, karena memang letak rumah Sasuke adalah tepat di belakang gereja megah tersebut.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke museum lilin. Sangat menarik dan mengangumkan," jawab Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Kira-kira siapa yang mendirikan museum itu?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan di samping Sakura sebelah kanan sedangkan Sasuke di sebelah kiri.

"Yang aku tahu… yang mendirikan museum itu adalah semua penduduk di sini atas ide dari salah satu kepala keluarga di kota ini."

"Heee.. benarkah?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya.

"Hebat sekali. Lalu apa kau tahu siapa Itachi itu?" tanya Sakura.

"…"

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu. Dan kita sudah sampai… inilah rumahku," ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk rumahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bisa di bilang lumayan besar. Bentuk dari rumah itu sama saja dengan bentuk rumah penduduk yang Sakura maupun Naruto lihat di awal-awal masuk ke kota ini, namun hanya ukurannya saja yang lebih besar dibandingkan rumah yang lainnya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Sakura adalah jawaban 'iya'

Sasuke berjalan memimpin di depan dan segera membukakan pintunya mempersilahkan Sakura dan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Tidak usah, aku menunggu di luar saja," tolak Sakura sehalus mungkin.

"Baiklah. Kami tidak akan lama," ucap Naruto dan mulai menaiki undakan tangga pendek menyusul Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Hhhh… aku ingin segera pergi dari kota ini," gumam Sakura dan menghela nafas berat. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan undakan tangga itu. Punggungnya dia senderkan pada bagian depan mobil itu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Lagi-lagi dia memperhatikan setiap sudut dari bangunan yang ada di depannya, dan kembali merasakan firasat tak mengenakan. Kali ini dia mencemaskan keadaan kekasihnya yang berada di dalam rumah itu.

.

.

"Apa boleh aku menumpang ke kamar mandi?" tanya Naruto ketika dirinya dan Sasuke baru saja tiba di ruang tamu.

"Hn. Letaknya di sebelah kanan dari belokan sana, terus saja lurus," jawab Sasuke menunjukan arah di mana letak kamar mandinya di mana.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," ucap Naruto dan langsung saja melesat pergi ke arah Sasuke tunjukan tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi dan setelahnya di bibirnya terlukis sebuah seringai. Tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan seseorang nantinya akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan santai menuju kamarnya sambil membuka satu persatu kancing jasnya. Dia melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya dan kemudian membuka jas hitamnya, melemparkannya asal kemana saja. Dan setelahnya dia mulai menggulungkan lengan kemeja putihnya sebatas sikut. Setelah mengambil sesuatu dari laci di samping tempat tidur miliknya dan menyembunyikannya di saku celana, dia mulai berjalan melangkah keluar. Senyumannya bertambah lebar membayangkan wajah Sakura. "Aku datang, sayang," ucapnya dan menjilat sendiri bibirnya dan setelahanya menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Nggg~sepertinya aku tersesat," runtuk Naruto dalam hati. Dia memang menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, tapi kenapa kini di depannya hanya ada tembok saja. Maka, dengan seperti itu Naruto hendak kembali dan menyusuri kembali lorong yang tadi dia lewati. Namun, gerakn langkahnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti karena sebuah pintu tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Ruangan apa ini?"

Diliputi dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Gelap. Penerangan di dalam ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki olehnya sangatlah gelap, dengan terpaksa Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya mencari sebuah pemantik api. Dan ketika dia sudah menemukannya segera saja dia nyalakan, dan dirinya dikejutkan oleh keadaan di ruangan tersebut. Untung saja dia masih bisa menahan rasa kagetnya dengan tidak berteriak kencang, hanya saja kini jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Hhhh…bikin aku kaget saja," gumam Naruto dan mengelus dadanya. Dia sama sekali tak sadar jika kini perlahan pintu di belakangnya tertutup perlahan. Naruto terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sebuah objek menarik yang tidak asing dilihat oleh matanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto terlebih pada dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah. Bukan hanya itu kini juga kedua mata biru lautnya menangkap sebuah objek seperti bola mata di dalam tabung yang lain.

Naruto baru menyadari jika tabung itu tidak berjumlah sedikit namun terlampau banyak dengan isi yang bermacam-macam pula. Ada seperti bentuk otak manusia, tengkorak kepala, kumpulan usus, jantung, ginjal dan hati. Dirinya bisa tahu apa yang berada di dalam tabung itu karena dirinya sering sekali menjumpai hal-hal seperti ini ditempat kerjanya di dalam Rumah Sakit. Ya, Naruto juga adalah seorang Dokter bagian Anatomi sama seperti Gaara.

Dia mulai berpikir bagaimana dan siapa orang yang melakukan hal tak biasa seperti mengkoleksi bagian dalam tubuh manusia ini? Apalagi jika dilihat dari jumlah tabung di dalam ruangan ini pastilah sudah banyak manusia yang diambil bagian tubuhnya.

Naruto mulai berjalan mundur menjauhi tabung-tabung tersebut. Di dalam pikirannya dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini dan juga membawa Sakura keluar. Kota ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Dirinya tak sadar jika kini di belakangnya merangkak seseorang dengan sebuah gunting kecil di tangannya. Dan 'crassh' gunting itu merobek kulit kaki Naruto sebelah kiri. Kulit berwarna tan miliknya itu robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar, daging yang tebal itu terkoyak dengan bentuk horizontal panjang. Dan Naruto sendiri bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Perih, sakit, ngilu dan panic bercampur satu.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!" teriak Naruto kesakitan dan langsung jatuh terduduk. Dia mencoba merangkak menjauh dari seseorang yang kini berjalan mendekati dirinya. Rasanya kaki kirinya sudah tak bisa digerakan. Orang yang melukainya ini sama halnya dengan dirinya yang mengetahui bagian vital mana saja dalam tubuh.

"Khu…khu…khu…" seseorang itu hanya tertawa di balik topeng melihat ekpresi kesakitan di wajah Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto menahan sakit di kakinya yang kini banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?" tanya Naruto lagi ketika tak ada jawaban dari sosok orang dihadapannya.

Bukannya menjawab tapi seseorang itu malah menendang wajah Naruto sampai Naruto tak sadarkan diri dan dirinya jatuh terbaring dengan bersimbah darah yang keluar dari mulut dan kepalanya. Setelah merasa bahwa korbannya tak sadarkan diri segera saja seseorang itu menarik sebelah tangan Naruto dan menggusurnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Sakura mulai tak sabar dan beberapa kali melirik jam di tangannya. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk ikut menyusul ke dalam rumah, namun ketika dia berjalan dia mendengar suara teriakan lagi yang samar-samar dia dengar. Sakura membalikan badannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan ketika Sakura hendak membalikan badannya lagi untuk menaiki anak tangga itu, gerakannya langsung terhenti seketika. Kakinya mulai gemetar dan badannya terasa kaku. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas, takut dan berubah warna menjadi pucat.

Dengan perlahan Sakura kembali membalikan badannya berharap apa yang dilihatnya barusan adalah hanya khayalannya saja. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya barusan benar-benar nyata. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang bagian depan mobil yang tadi menjadi tempat senderan punggungnya. Kaca lampu bagian kiri mobil itu rusak seperti sudah dilempar oleh sebuah botol minuman. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kini di kepalanya berputar-putar kejadian kemarin malam. Dan puncaknya dia mengingat jika Gaara melempari mobil misterius itu tepat di bagian lampu sebelah kiri. "Itu berarti… mobil ini yang semalam…" ucapnya dan segera mendekati mobil itu.

Segera saja dia menekan klakson pada mobil tersebut untuk membuat Naruto segera keluar dari rumah itu. Namun, gerakannya kembali terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah jeritan kencang dari dalam rumah.

"AAARRGGGHHHH!"

"Narutooooo!" teriak Sakura kencang dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, namun kembali gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat pintu rumah tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda berwajah dingin bermata onyx yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mulai bersikap waspada dan berjalan mundur. "Dimana Naruto?" tanyanya dan menatap tajam wajah Sasuke.

"Ada di dalam… aku tak mau mengganggunya yang tengah bersenang-senang," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn."

"Kau… orang yang semalam menemui kami semua di lapangan itu 'kan?" tanya Sakura mulai takut.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"Hn."

"Katakan?

"Hn."

"Kau gila!" Teriak Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menyeringai pada Sakura. "Kau tahu, Sakura? Kau sangat cantik malam itu, apalagi jika kau sedang tidur," ucapnya sama sekali merasa tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya saking terkejut dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. "A-apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke malah tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura dan menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan untuk meredam tawanya. "Hahaaaha… kenapa kau begitu terkejut, Sa-ku-ra?" tanyanya.

"Kau… "

"Aku mengawasimu malam itu bahkan sampai menjelang pagi," ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Dan aku juga melihatmu ketika kau sedang terjatuh," ucap Sasuke dan mulai mendekati Sakura kembali.

"Ba-bagaimana mungking kau.."

"Yang paling membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu adalah ketika aku melihat tubuh mulusmu, sayang," ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar pada Sakura setelah menjilat bawah bibirnya.

Sakura kembali membulatkan kedua matanya dan kedua tangannya bergerak menuju dadanya, mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakainya.

"_Anata wa itsumo utsukushii, honey_," ucap Sasuke kembali dan langsung berlari mendekati Sakura.

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

Tsuzuku 

Dictionary : Anata wa itsumo utsukushii, honey : Kau selalu terlihat cantik, sayang.

Horeeeee~ akhirnya bisa jg update chap ke 2 fic nie. Fiuh~*mngelap keringat*

Heheheh… kuucapkan makasih buat para reader yang dh mereview fic ku yang satu ini. Tadinya aku kira ga bkl dpt respon possitif dr kalian.

Mmmm… chap kali ini memang ada sebagian yang kuambil dari cerita aslinya, tapi ada perbedaan kan?

Jujur saja, aku berniat untuk keluar jalur lebih jauh dr certa yg aslinya. Krn ada sebagian readers yg minta di samakan dengan ceirta aslinya. Jd, bingung q. Tp, aku usahakan ada sedikit persamaan dengan yg aslinya. Soalnya aku berniat hanya 10 % saja yang kuambil dr crt aslinya. Sdngkan 90 % sisanya asli karangan q. Seperti dialog SasuSaku di akhir, kan d crt aslinya sama sekali tak ada. Hahahah… dan diakhir jg ada bhs asing'y dan sdh q terjemhkan di bwh'y.

Tetap ikuti fic ku yg satu ini, ya, dan berhubung aku ulang tahun hari ini. Q minta dong kadonya dr readers semua. Cukup review saja, ok!^^

Special Thanks to :

Anechan

Sakura

Mokochange

SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ

Light Usagi

Jelena-chan sasori

Kirara Yuukansa

Moe chan

Miikodesu

Hahaha

Annattabell

Winter sky blossom

Reader

Violetz Eminemers

Suzuna nuttycookie

AdenaWinchester

StellathedarkMe

..

..

Nb : Bc fic ku juga yg Sacrifice, bru saja di update.

.

.

Domo arigato, Minna^^


End file.
